Time after Time
by J.S.H.N.Girl
Summary: Years he's been searching, scouring lands for the woman he would make his queen and finally, he found her after a century only to lose her once more. But now he's found her again and this time, he won't let go. The hour steadily draws close as a young heiress is mistook for another, with only a thin curtain of lies and a group of men to aid her, and only they can save her.
1. Intro

**A.N: Hey guys! Long time no see, I'm finally back to posting stories and well, re-writing some of my (awful) originals! I'd like to think I've improved some, but I'm not sure. Also, this is the first story I plan to be serious with. Reviews of any kind will be used to ignite the flames of my awesome skill and make it grow bigger XD **

**Note: There will be some major changes but the plot will be the same, this is fanfiction so I guess I can do whatever I want…**

**Also, I'm looking for a Beta-reader, I already have a few people in mind but they haven't replied to my messages, some recommendations would be very much appreciated ^^ **

**On anothernote, this isn't in fact a 'chapter' but more like an introduction on the past of all the characters we will be pairing Lucy with, I'll be putting up a poll of pairings you can choose from, but for now this will be LaLu, the pairing may change depending on you so be sure to vote! And the reason why I put up their past's is because it is VERY imperative to the plot of the story **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail if I said so otherwise, I'm pretty sure I'd be put in jail…. *Shiver***

* * *

><p><em>Introduction: Past memories<em>

_My Dearest child_

She had always considered her father a great man, an idol even. His name was Jude Heartfilia and her, Lucy Heartfilia. She always looked up to him as a child; he was a kind man whom always put his family first, and although he owned the Heartfilia railways, he found time to spend with his daughter and his wife, Layla Heartfilia. Little Lucy, Jude and Layla would play in the garden of their home together, with tea and cake afterwards; truly, it was a fairytale. But just as she read in her books stories didn't always have a happy ending.

Layla Heartfilia had died at the young age of 28

Jude Heartfilia became secluded

Little Lucy wasn't lonely though, the servants played with her and the spirit friends which she had received from Layla kept her company, and though she only had two, Lucy treasured them with her heart. The water-bearer Aquarius and the great crab Cancer were both golden zodiac keys—one of the rarest and strongest of their kind.

Her dream was to become a celestial mage just like her mother Layla, yet Jude—the man who she once thought was kind, became cruel and prideful once his lover died. Ignoring Lucy's pleas of just a little bit of his time and crushing the hope of her ever becoming a wizard, but she was a stubborn child, Lucy refused to give up and continued to dream, all the while looking for a reason why her father despised her. And though she searched hard, all she could find was a shadow of his old-self, with no answers whatsoever.

Reality hit her after a year; her father would never be the same man

And so on the 1st of July, the day of Lucy Heartfilia's birthday arrived.

Servants put up banners and prepared gifts for the young heiress, a dress of lace and frills lay on her dresser the next morning, a gift from her father. Little Lucy was ecstatic; she made riceballs and prepared a picnic for two with the help of her care-taker, Miss Mahzer.

Bringing it to her father's study with a plate of riceballs in hand, she opened the doors gently and set the food down on his desk, smiling she spoke words of happiness and a promise of fun, only to be extinguished by Jude's bitter replies, the plate of food had been thrown to the floor, ceramic shards hit her pink shoes as the young girl stood there, trembling. Lucy gripped the hem of her dress and held back pained sobs of sorrow while her father yelled at her, Lucy's little heart cracked a bit more when her beloved father slapped her, she ran out as fat tears rolled down her face.

The little girl broke down on the floor of her room, clutching golden keys to her chest; she sobbed and called out Cancer, a faint glimmer of light enveloped the space and arms wrapped around her in a comforting hold. These friends were all she had in this mansion, Lucy cherished them with all her heart and soon, they were just like the family she had lost.

As Lucy read a book about celestial spirits Jude had entered her room, noticing the door creak open, she smiled and looked at the man standing by the doorway, face suddenly changing into one of fear, little Lucy dropped it with a heavy heart and greeted her father with a soft hello. As soon as Jude noticed the nature of the book, Lucy stilled in her bed. Her mind numbed and all she could hear were the slightly dulled yells of her father, she merely nodded and with a satisfied huff, the monster left. She learned to shut the monster out after earlier incidents

Because that monster ate her father and took his body

That night, she decided to run away, her spirits would care for her, she was a smart girl, she had a bank account full of jewels-she would survive. And so, Lucy Heartfilia heiress to the Heartfilia railways and only daughter to Jude Heartfilia and Layla Heartfilia, went missing at the age of 12 on the 7th of June.

* * *

><p><em>Sweet prince, don't cry<em>

Yells resounded in the otherwise silent night, echoing through the hallways of stone, the sound of chains shifting and the bright lights flashing scared away all moments of peace, water-worn pictures and memories hung about the house with little to no color.

A boy lay on a table of metal as chains bound him, above him stood a cackling Ivan Dreyar, scars and bruises littered the shirtless body of the 13 year old, Laxus Dreyar. Ivan held a Lacrima of thunder in his hand, lifting it; he smashed the orb into his son's eye while circulating magic into the ball currently being pressed against Laxus' eye. Screams of pain and grief erupted from his mouth and filled the room.

A flash of light

And a lightning shaped mark appeared on a young teen's face.

The child, mishandled by a father had gained the powers of a Lightning dragon slayer only to be used by the same man who had helped give birth to him.

Day after day passed as neighbors and guild mates questioned what happened to Laxus, some said it was a curse others said it was a blessing, after months with no answers, the residents of Magnolia accepted it and life became normal once again.

The moment when Ivan Dreyar was expulsed from the guild, was the time when his son, Laxus Dreyar vowed to change the guild for better or for worse, blindly following his ambitions. The once warm and kind boy vanished; it broke the heart of Fairytail's master, Makarov Dreyar. But while he vowed to make his Grandson happy, the betterment of the guild came first.

Ties were cut off, a young Dreyar became secluded.

* * *

><p><em>Be brave fear not <em>

The quiet hum of crickets filled the forest, pale moonlight passed through the thick canopy above as stars dotted the sky, too many to count. Two boys were sighted wandering the night, animals and creatures alike scurried away from the black haired boy whose red eyes seemed to glow in the darkness and his blonde companion with eyes the shade of the blue sky.

Collapsing in a cave deep in the woods, they were briefly shocked at the sight that welcomed them. Two dragons lay beside each other, a black one with scales as smooth as stone and eyes the color of blood, sharp fangs protruded from its mouth as its white counterparts blue orbs seemed to pierce the hearts of the two boys.

But what shocked them the most was the blood streaming down the snout, deep gashes lined their wings as they seemed to curl up next to each other, both sporting weary looks. They had both been in a fight, they were at least certain of that. But what caused them that much damage? To make such normally _powerful_ creatures bleed, it was unheard of.

Considering the fact that a dragon's scale was supposed to be tougher than diamonds, they were right to question what had, indeed happened.

Looking at one another, the two boys nodded, a mutual agreement left hanging in the air. They would help the poor creatures, for they both knew what pain felt like. To be discarded and to be hurt for no reason, to be hit and yelled at for the tiniest mistakes and to be at the brink of death, abused by their own parents.

Days passed and time ran like sand, soon both dragons healed with the help of the two young children, in return for the aid they received, a promise of magic was made and two boys, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney were taken under the care of Weisslogia and Skiadrum—a light and shadow dragon.

Years passed by, and then their happiness had been abruptly shattered. Both dragons attacked their past saviors and in the end, they had been killed.

No hesitation passed through their eyes, only steely resolve. At first, they both thought their guardians were merely playing again, but when Weisslogia scratched stings eyes, deep enough to leave a scar, the truth dawned on them.

They weren't their Dragons.

Yet, at the last moment before their attacks struck their opponents, a smile had appeared on both dragons faces

* * *

><p><strong>A.N<strong>

**So uh…sorry for the awful writing, I've been working on my style for quite some time yet I can't find a good way to improve myself, so right now, I'm looking for a great beta-reader who can help me. Also, I'd like to point out that I;ve changed a few things about each of their pasts, but note I will NOT make Lucy a power-house with new magic and stuff, I'd like her to earn it through tough times and training. I may give her a new magic but it will be closely related to her Celestial magic.**

**And on the side note, I'm not sure when I'll be able to update but I'll try next week, no promises though. **

**Should I continue the story? Tell me in the reviews and if I can get at least a number I'm happy with, I'll post the first chapter up sooner! Review, I'll take what I can get—anything to help myself improve be it Flames or Happy stuff!**

**PS: The next few chapters may be a bit shorter but I can at least say that I'll work on its quality to make up for lack of quantity ^^**


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N: Sorry for the long and unannounced delay guys…I've been preparing for my test that just ended last week, I got my wisdom tooth pulled out (GOD THAT HURT) and still currently have an ice-pack to my cheek, they're doing the other one after Christmas and after I visit Japan :D. Still though, pretty hard typing with only one hand, I promise to make an extra long chapter when I come back which I will start…right after I post this chapter.**

**Also, I can't figure out how to make a poll…(don't judge I've never made one before) so instead, comment on which pairing you want in the reviews, even people who don't have accounts can review, just click that tiny button on the bottom of the page please!**

**Choices:**

**Laxus x Lucy **

**Sting x Lucy**

**Rogue x Lucy**

**Note: if the pairing will be RoLu or StiLu Lucy will be temporarily put in Sabertooth**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Blessed Unrest for being my first reviewer for this fanfiction, anonymous and freakacid for complimenting me **

**AnimeLover2014, LunarWolf02, NightwingLuver, Shawsky, Tsingy-Me, llulluca, queenyuri, CuteClairBear, freakacid, orangeyorange and xoanneox for putting this on their favorite list! I would also like to thank those of you who followed this story, AztecBrat, Blue Kitsune, Channy 101, Mysticchowz, NightwingLuver, TessaJane, Tsingy-Me, katyafullbaster, kerippi, IluIluca, freakacid, CuteClairBear, JollyRancherYum219, fanfiction and anime is my luv and xoanneox for following my story, you've all encouraged me to try and put up this chapter faster—I'm very happy because I've never had a successful story before!**

**Your reviews, follows and favorites keep me going! (And make me try to overcome writers block)**

**Disclaimer: Look at the website, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be writing this if I owned Fairy Tail**

_Chapter 1: Dreams_

_She shivered as blonde hair fell from the neat ponytail tugged on to the side with a baby pink ribbon, her mother's body was cold, and if she looked close specks of red oozed from her mouth. Too scared to move, she watched in fear as the monster—a shadow-like creature—devoured her father, leaving behind his body unharmed but his soul, dead. It seemed to morph into his shadow, after realizing he was gone. _

_Minutes that turned into hours passed before she moved, and only then was it the sobbing of a young girl, she lifted her mother's cold, dead hand with as much as love as she felt for the woman who gave birth to her and caressed it. Standing up, she shifted through her dress pockets to pull out a handkerchief with the name Lucy gently embroiled on the side in big, bold blue letters. Bringing it to her mother's face, she wiped off the blood and kissed her forehead, all the while muttering a simple "Goodnight, see you in the morning…" _

_She looked off to the side, refusing to believe her mother, Layla Heartfilia died. The same woman who took down evil guilds in the name of Love and Lucky, the one who melted the ice in her father's heart, the one who cared for her all these years of her life, and the one to introduced her to the world of magic. _

'_Mother is only sleeping I'll see her again in the morning' She reasoned in her head_

_But then, she noticed something strange her father's body which had formerly lay still on the floor suddenly convulsed with erratic shaking, she walked closer, in hopes of seeing him smile at her and tell her it was all a game, that her mother—no her mama, was really alive and that she would stand back up and hug her and murmur sweet things into her ear with the agreement of macaroons and tea after lunch, and in hopes she could say sorry to her—she finished all the cookies during breakfast and her mama scolded her, she threw a tantrum and on coming back, saw her on the floor as still as stone. _

_But no, it was not her papa in his body, but the monster which killed her family. _

_She could tell from the way its eyes glowed a deep dark red, and from the way it slouched. Her papa stood proud and tall, while this thing—this abomination hunched his back and let a cold expression morph his face. _

"_No…"_

"_No…!"_

_She shook her head in denial as locks of hair wildly flapped around her face, fat tears rolled down her cheeks as she took a step back, another and another till she was cornered right beside her sleeping mama. _

"_Lucy…"_

_Her eyes filled with fear as she fell to the floor, flinching as the breath of a monster gently blew the lobe of her ear _

"_T-This can't be happening! Y-You're not papa! What have you done with mama?! Why is she sleeping—w-who are you…!" _

_It tilted her face upwards as she stared at the eyes of the monster, struggling to be free _

"_You're a smart girl Lucy, I'm sure you know what happened to Layla"_

_Grinning, an eerie shadow formed on his face "She's dead" _

"_NO!" _

She woke up screaming and her heart drumming in her chest, she breathed out and sat up, finally calming down. Brown orbs scanned her surroundings, the room she rented was still the same, pictures of her family and adventures were almost carelessly scattered on the wall, the same sky blue rug and ferns there, the floor was wood and not the marble floor of her old home. '_It's just a dream'_ She assured herself, looking around once more and standing up, she walked towards her living room dragging her pillow along.

As she sat down on the couch, her hand reached for the book on the brown coffee table. The word 'Heart strings' printed on the blue cover brought peace to her mind. This book was one of the biggest pieces of her past, it contained the happiest moments she ever had with her mother and father, and her mama wrote how she met her papa along with other things.

Page after page was flipped, smooth hands caressing each picture and each word painted a picture in her mind. The comfort it offered could not substitute what she longed for, but she didn't want to wake her friends about this.

Putting the book down, she made her way back to her bed and lay down, the pale moonlight streaming from her window bathing her face in a white light.

As soon as morning came she headed towards the local and might I add, dream guild called Fairy Tail.

Opening the large doors and stepping inside, she was greeted with the sight of fighting. Barrels and other objects were haphazardly thrown around the room, people wrestled with one another and the use of magic wasn't uncommon as it caused even _more_ brawls to break out.

'…_I can't believe I wanted to join this guild'_ She put her head into her hands and prepared to walk out, in hopes of finding another guild, until a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Glancing back, sparkling blue eyes stared at her, white hair was bunched by a small clip on her head stopping any bangs from possibly blocking that sweet smile on her face. Lucy recognized that face; it was Mirajane Strauss from the sorcerer weekly.

"Please don't be intimidated by them, they're only playing" The girl, MIrajane, took her hand and dragged her across and through the fight _'This is _suicide_' _she refused to die just yet! But the kind woman wouldn't let go no matter how much she struggled. As they reached the last of the small, lesser crowds who were fighting she relaxed inch by inch.

"Would you like to join our guild? Or maybe you came to eat instead?"

Mirajane led them to a small bar, the glasses and bottles all neatly arranged. Behind a stack of barrels was a door which she thought led to a kitchen of sorts. Shaking her head, she paused _'Do I really want to join…?'_ her face scrunched _'Of course you do! It was your dream to join this-this bunch!'_ She shrugged and replied "I'd like to join…" A hint of unease was there in her voice, which was so painfully obvious even she could hear it.

For a moment she almost saw the crestfallen look on the girls face before it went back to the friendly smile she was greeted with upon entering, though much less happy and more disappointed.

"You don't sound too sure, would you like to think it over?" Lucy felt guilty; the blue eyes grew so big to a size she hadn't thought possible and tears almost seemed to form in them giving her a look almost akin to a kicked puppy begging for food. _'I can't say no…can I?'_

She sighed "I'll think it over"

Mirajane immediately perked up and skipped away as Lucy stared at a wall and let her forehead meet with the table _'I've been duped' _was the only set of words that could possibly express the embarrassment she felt at his moment.

After getting the guild's mark stamped on her hand—in pink—word spread around that there was a new member and now everyone was crowding around her stool, soon bombs of questions rained down on her unfortunate person. Every question she answered was replaced by two more, the most common being 'wanna join my team?' that was until a man wearing a scarf punched the last person who asked that of her "She's _my_ partner suckers!"

She felt the urge to kick the man with pink hair who claimed to be her partner, so she did. "I don't know you!" the kick collided with his stomach as he was sent flying back and out of the crowd, '_insensitive jerk'_ she thought to herself.

Chaos ensued once more when a girl with blue hair pulled back in a hair band asked the question that hadn't been mentioned "Whats your name?" everyone but her didn't even _think _of asking that and now they were all leaning forward in a comical manner as they put their hands to their ears. "Lucy" silence overcame the area and thinking everyone finally had answers to all their questions, stood up only to be dragged down. The noise twice as loud as it was before.

'_What did I get myself into?!'_

**Ha, I don't know how to write dialogue! Any tips would be appreciated…really, I can't write dialogue. Also, any pointers on how to portray the characters better would be very, very much helpful as I SUCK at trying to make characters as not occ as possible. **

**Next chapter should be up soon (I hope) it may take a month as even though it's December my schedules still packed. **

**-JGirl out **


End file.
